Kin'ya Samejima
"VulShark!" Kin'ya Samejima (鮫島 欣也, Samejima Kin'ya) is VulShark of the Sun Vulcan. He is a EPDS naval officer. Biography Sun Vulcan A naval officer who is also an oceangrapher, Samejima spent most of his childhood in Africa most specifically in the Saharan region where his parents worked. Having lost his parents and younger brother during an altercation between warring tribal clans, Samejima's hatred for any form of violence motivated him to volunteer for the Sun Vulcan project. Turboranger .]] Kin'ya and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai VulShark is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Kin'ya fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. His powers were later used by Joe Gibken via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Takayuki was seen receiving his Ranger Key and it is assumed Kin'ya and Asao received theirs as well. Super Hero Taisen , J.A.K.Q., and the Denzimen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Kin'ya, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. *Age: 25 years old Stage Show appearances Sun Vulcan Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Sun Vulcan are seen fighting Machine Empire Black Magma, DenziRed, DenziGreen, Battle Kenya, , , , and Ultraman Taro arrive to assist the Sun Vulcan. VulShark Mecha *Bull Vulcan Arsenal *Vulcan Brace *Vulcan Stick *Vulcan Ball Special Moves *Shark Washer *Shark Diving *Shark Rolling *Shark Jaws Design VulShark wears a blue cloth suit with a white stripe around the collar and a large "V" that appears in the middle of the chest. His gloves and boots are inverse in color: the colors are white while the stripe is blue, around the wrist in the gloves and creating a similar "V" formation along the ankle of the boots. A silver belt surrounds his mid-section with a buckle with the raised relief of an shark upon it; while a pin with the Sun Vulcan logo is pinned on his right side and a scarf flows around his neck. His helmet has a black visor that is jagged at the bottom going down to a gray mouthpiece, while the top and sides are surrounded in blue with a relief form of a shark head head, with the rest of the helmet completely blue in color. Ranger Key The is Kin'ya Samejima's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The VulShark Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as VulShark. *When the first three Gokaigers became Sun Vulcan while fighting Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XIII. *When the three Gokaigers became Sun Vulcan while fighting Action Commander Juju. *When the three Gokaigers became Sun Vulcan to take down an Avatar replica of Basco. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumbed that Kin'ya received his key and became VulShark once more. Notes *Kin'ya's surname can be translated into "Shark Island". *During the opening credits, the animal that symbolizes VulShark is a sand tiger shark. *Coincidentally, both he and Kai Samezu of Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger are both shark-based heroes and have "same" (shark) as part of his last name. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Sun Vulcan (team) Category:Sentai Rival Archetype Category:Sentai Male Rangers